


Listen

by Mia_Ellen



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depressing, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, POV Original Character, Poetry, Realization, Sad, Self-Reflection, Short, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Ellen/pseuds/Mia_Ellen
Summary: The sound of silence is so peaceful yet so lonely.
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171877
Kudos: 2





	Listen

_Listen._

The sound of silence is so peaceful yet so lonely.

The sun is high in the sky. The cool breeze swirling

And yet

_Listen._

Alone in a small room no one else around hearing

The tick of the clock but listen, listen to all around you

What do you hear?

You hear the secrets of the wind, the solitude of the sun,

And the passing of seconds until the sounds all fade away.

Then all that’s left is silence and the realization that you

Are alone but...

_Listen._


End file.
